Jotaro Kujo
Summary Grandson of Joseph Joestar and 3rd main Jojo of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. A perpetually angry youth, Jotaro's first appearance has him sitting in a jail cell which he willingly put himself in to keep the people around him from getting hurt by his Stand, Star Platinum. Shortly afterward, he is recruited by his grandfather and Muhammad Avdol to search out and kill Dio Brando before the vampire takes over the world. And in case you were wondering, he and the entire Part 3 arc is what people normally think of when it comes to this series. He next appeared in Diamond is not Crash, where he sought out his grandfather's son, Josuke. He made a few appearances after that, but was regulated to a supportive role for most of that adventure. He sent Koichi Hirose to find Giorno Giovanna in Vento Aureo, but aside from that had nothing to do with the plot. His final appearance was in Stone Ocean, wherein he spent most of the arc in an almost vegetative state brought on by Enrico Pucci's Whitesnake Stand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 8-C '''with Star Platinum '''Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17(Part 3) to 41/42(Part 6) depending on the events Classification: Human Stand user, Student (Part 3), Marine Biologist (Part 4-6) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability(enhanced by his stand user status), FTL reflexes, Star Platinum which has superhuman strength, FTL+ speed, the ability to extend its index finger, super breath, Selective Intangibility, incredible precision, levitation and pseudo flight, and the ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, he later gets an upgraded version of the stand called Star Platinum The World which has even better stats, good tactician and very intelligent in battle strategy Attack Potency: Street level for Jotaro (Even when he got turned into a 7 year old, Jotaro was tough enough to knock out an adult like Alessi and send him flying a few meters), Building level with Star Platinum (Star Platinum was able to break through multiple meters of artificial diamond with ease, and is roughly equal to Dio Brando's Stand, The World) Speed: Superhuman with FTL reactions for Jotaro. Star Platinum is FTL+ (Swifter than Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Star Platinum is at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ with Star Platinum Durability: Building level (Survived a bloodlusted beatdown from The World itself) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2-3 meters for Star Platinum, dozens of meters with bullets. Time Stop is universal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Unlike Dio whose immortality seconds, Jotaro cannot stop it for anymore than ~5 seconds. Also has the basic general stand weaknesses(ex. If SP suffers any damage anywhere on it's being, Jotaro also recieves the same damage and vice-versa ). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Star Platinum: '''Jotaro's Stand and one of the strongest in the series overall; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy, MFTL speed and reflexes. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro (any farther and SP starts to grow weaker). His stand comparable to Dio Brando's The World's punching strength, Star Platinum is strong enough to shatter artificial diamond easily and can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. Jotaro has also shown the ability to use his stand to augment his physical capabilities such his eyesight for example as well as having the ability to levitate and fly via Star Platinum. * '''Super Strength:' Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and caught Lovers in midair as well. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for four kilometers, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images.6 It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger ( Sutā Fingā?, lit. "Meteor Finger Thorn"): Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike DIO, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. '-Star Platinum: The World:' In Diamond Is Unbreakable, a distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum: The World(スタープラチナ・ザ・ワールド Sutā Purachina: Za Wārudo). Achieved during or at some point before the events of Part IV, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his 5 second limit. After regaining his Stand by the end of Part VI, Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; it gained a serious downgrade to its durability (because the time stop skill strains his heart), making it far more vulnerable than it was before. Star Platinum: The World is essentially the same stand as before Part IV, the only difference being that it's more developed and it's durability got severely downgraded. '- Secret Technique': The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", Running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Feats: '-Part III' *Defeated a group of gang members when his stand first emerged. *Fought against and defeated several stand users across Asia and the middle east. *Even after being turned into a child, Jotaro knocked Alessi back a few meters off the ground after giving him an ORA style beatdown (Likely a Street level feat) *With Star Platinum, punched and broke a set of "diamond" hard teeth. (Room/Small Building level+) *Outwitted (albeit by luck) Daniel D'arby, who managed to trick someone as clever and smart as Joseph Joestar himself. *Survived an entire night battling against DIO and his The World, which during said fight he endured: several throwing knives piercing his body (he had protection on via stacks of magazines, however), a ruthless beatdown from The World itself, and a steamroller crushing down on him. Note: '''Jotaro's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) Gallery Jojoagogo.png|Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum. Jotaro Kujo All Star Battle.jpg|Jotaro and Star Platinum as they appear in All Star Battles. Jotaro Kujo Anime.jpg|Jotaro as he appeared in the anime adaptation of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. JoJos-Bizarre-Adventure-Eyes-of-Heaven_2015_01-15-15_012.jpg|Jotaro Kujo as he appeared in Eyes of Heaven. Jotaro_Starplatinum_jojoeoh.jpg|Star Platinum as it appeared in Eyes of Heaven. Part 4 Jotaro Kujo Eyes of Heaven.jpg|Jotaro's Part 4 self as he appeared in EoH. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Joestar Family Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers